1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a communication technique. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a terminal device that receives a signal including predetermined information.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wireless communication device (terminal device) receives information transmitted from another vehicle that is traveling. The wireless communication device determines the necessity of a driving support on the basis of the received information and provides a driver with the driving support (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-247656).
In a case where conditions of occurrence of a plurality of supports are met concurrently, there is a risk of confusion of a driver if all of the supports are provided to the driver, but if only one of the supports is provided to the driver, there is a risk of being late for responding to the concurrently-occurring supports that are provided subsequently to this support.